Final Destination 5: A new Terror
by Mr.Books
Summary: A freak accident happens at a Carnival. A girl had a vision about it and saved 12 people.Now death returns to pick them off one by one..If you wanna see pictures of the ride then go to google and type in Discovey KMG and click on the KMG website for pics
1. Chapter 1

(Disclaimer: I don't own Final Destination or the characters. I just own this story and the characters in it. Also this story may get pretty gory at times so be ready. Also may contain some bad language.)

**FD5 Character list**

Tatiana Mathews: main character, blond hair, green eyes, fun, cool, good friend.

Victoria "Vicky" Conner: Tatiana's best friend, brown hair, blue contacts, a little preppy

Chad O'Connell: Vicky's Boyfriend, Mr. Perfect, smart, handsome, beach boy look.

Ashlynn King: Queen B, Black hair, green eyes.

Alex Tolan: Total Jock, Ashlynn's boyfriend, Brown Hair, brown eyes.

Joanna Stevens: Ashlynn's follower, dyed red hair, blue eyes, anorexic.

Kevin Rodriquez: Latino, jerk, sleaze, creative.

Brittney Pike: Biggest Prep, super organized, kind, blond hair, brown eyes.

Tommy Reid: Athletic, smart, blond hair, blue eyes.

Tara Simmons: Tommy's girlfriend, Brittney's best friend, Chestnut hair, hour glass shaped.

Adam Schieska: Punk, rocker, blue spiked hair, green eyes, sleaze, Kevin's best friend.

Cassidy Craven: brown short hair, poet, skinny.

Ron Baker: Cassidy's boyfriend, brown hair, smart, bisexual.


	2. Chapter 2

(If you want to se the ride Discovery in pictures follow this link http/ or if you want to imagine it even more follow this link to see a video of it in motion http/ sit back and enjoy the story. O and I'm working on my other FD story so I'll update that one soon too.)

**Final Destination 5**

5 friends are walking through a crowded midway when they start to get the munchies.

Cassidy: I'm starving you guys can we please go eat something

Tatiana: I'm hungry too

Vicky: Me three

Ron: Damn what is it with you girls and food? First your like 'O my gosh this totally has more than 50 calories in it' then all of a sudden you have a craving for the greasiest food on the planet

Tatiana: Shut up Ron!

Then she punched him lightly on his shoulder.

Vicky: Seriously we're like seniors so we should like be enjoying ourselves.

Chad: You know what I'll buy you guys some food, my treat

So they got some corn dogs and cheese fries and sat down on a couple of benches. As they were eating Ashlynn, Alex, Tara, Tommy, Joanna, and Brittney walked by.

Ashlynn: Hey you guys!

Tatiana: Hi

Tara: Hey listen after you guys are done eating do you wanna go on a ride or something?

Cassidy: What ride did you have in mind?

Tara pointed to a ride known as "Discovery" which had like 30 seats in one long row that where suspended by two giant arms. It moved liked the ride "Top Spin" except it didn't go as high and had much crazier movements. It also had two little twists in it. One was that every time you flipped it looked like you where about to crash into the backdrop which was placed super close to the ride. The second twist was that it had an added water feature that got you soaked.

Vicky: I don't know

Chad: Come on it'll be fun. Plus you'll be able to throw up all the calories you just ate!

For some reason only the guys found that joke funny.

They quickly finished up their food and than went in line for the ride.

Brittney: Omg this is gonna be like fantabulous.

Joanna: Give me a high five biach.

Tatiana rolled her eyes.

As they were waiting in line the Kings of Sleaziness joined them. They both had camcorders in their hands.

Kevin: Yo Yo Yo what is up my people.

Adam: WO, check out this fine specimen here

He pointed the camera at Tara

Tommy: Dude stop taping my girlfriends rack

Alex: What's up with the cameras?

Kevin: We're just making a documentary on rides

Cassidy: More like a porn movie

She said this as Adam pointed his camera to a random girls' ass

The operator came to the line and opened it.

Ashlynn: Here we go!

Vicky: Chad, me and Tati are gonna go sit at the edge because it looks like you don't get as wet there.

Chad: Ok I'm gonna sit in the middle. I feel like getting a good soak.

Tatiana and Vicky and went down to the end but didn't sit directly on the edge but 3 seats down. A random guy sat down between them and Ashlynn and Joanna. The rest of the group sat in the middle-ish area except for Adam and Kevin who sat at the opposite end of Tatiana and Vicky. The restrains came down with a hiss and everybody moaned as the restraints squeezed down into their gut.

Tatiana: Ow! These things are super tight

Vicky: Hay at least we know they wont open up during the ride

Tatiana: True

The water spouts started spraying water and the ride started.

Tatiana could see Adam and Kevin taping everything.

The ride started flipping and then dipped into the spouts.

Tatiana wiped water out of her face.

Tatiana: So much for staying dry!

Inside the control booth 2 operators were watching the ride.

The first one put a Green Day CD on and heard it come on on the massive speakers outside. The second operator was drinking an Icee.

Op. #2: Hay you want something to eat I'm gonna go get an elephant ear

Op. #1: No thanks

As the second operator got up he slipped on some spilled Icee and his Icee in his hand flew right onto the control panel.

A loud burst of sparks erupted from the control panel as the Icee oozed onto it.

Op. #1: Shit! Look what you did!

He was frantically trying to stop the ride but nothing worked

Outside the ride started to pick up speed.

The ride gave a huge jolt that shook everyone on it.

Vicky: I don't think that was part of the ride!

The ride gave a huge hiss and the shoulder restraints popped open

Chad: O shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttttttttttttttttttt!

Most people on the ride caught their restraints before the popped too high, but Ron and Cassidy weren't fast enough and the both fell off the ride as it flipped upside down.

Tatiana: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Since Adam and Kevin where holding onto their restraints their camcorders dropped into the water spouts and there was a loud electric sound as the trickle of water turned into geysers. Adam stupidly tried to catch his camcorder as it fell but he fell out of his restraints and landed on his skull.

Ashlynn: Get me the fuck off of here!

The guy that was sitting in between Ashlynn and Tatiana fell out of his restraints.

The ride stopped while it was in mid air upside down.

One of the geysers went right into Tara's face.

Tara: Ahhhhhhhh! I can't see!

She flailed about and when the ride continued she wasn't holding onto her restraint so she was flung behind the backdrop where Tatiana heard a loud SPLAT!

Tommy: Tara!

On the ground there was super chaos. People were running around and grabbing their children or running for their life. Even the people who were playing a game got up and started running.

Back in the control booth both the operators were pressing all the buttons in an attempt to stop the out of control ride. They even pressed the buttons that turned on the flashing lights and the smoke maker. They control panel gave off another explosion of sparks and blew up frying both of the operators.

This little incident made the Discovery go even faster. It flipped so hard that the opposite side of which Tatiana was sitting on crash into the back drop. It instantly killed Alex, Kevin, and Tommy. Brittney was badly injured and Chad was injured too but not as bad as Brittney.

Tatiana: O noooooooooo! Help please help me!

Joanna and Ashlynn were blocking their heads from flying debris but since they let go of their restraints they flew out of their seats. Since Tatiana had quick reflexes she managed to grab Ashlynn's ankle. But Joanna flew right into the backdrop. Her bloody remains sliding down to the floor.

Ashlynn: Please don't let go!

Tatiana was soaked especially her hands from the geyser. Her hands slipped and Ashlynn fell. Luckily they weren't to far from the floor so Ashlynn didn't fall far.

Ashlynn got up and started to run away but the Discovery was already coming down again.

Tatiana: Ashlynn!

But it was too late. Ashlynn was hit square in her ribs and her dead body was sent hurtling into a concession stand.

The Discovery swung around hard again and crashed into the back drop.

Chad and Brittney were killed.

The whole arm on Chad and Brittney's side broke off and the ride was now only hooked onto one arm.

Vicky was thrown off by the sudden jolt.

Tatiana: Vicky!

The one arm couldn't support the whole ride and so it too broke and sent a crying Tatiana flying into the midway…………………………………


End file.
